


the incommunicable experience of war

by ExtraneousAdverbs (rmarvelfans)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 15:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmarvelfans/pseuds/ExtraneousAdverbs
Summary: We have shared the incommunicable experience of war





	the incommunicable experience of war

My art for the [Janus challenge](https://www.reddit.com/r/stevebucky/comments/7nn5wy/stevebucky_theme_of_the_month_janus/) at /r/stevebucky

Quote is by Oliver Wendell Holmes


End file.
